pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E Frostmaw Runner
someone sort the terrible walkthrough and pictures out. i just copy pasted from guru http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10404289 - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :The build is good except for some major flaws. #Runnees would rather have their dicks chopped off then actually do something usefull (make them use Ursan or RoJ and they will bitch all run and try to make you give them a discount because they "helped") #Also part of the previous point, runnees basicly have to do 90% of the work, and it won't happen unless you get brainwashed zombies #It's SO slow compared to 600/smite If you can actually get runnees to do shit, then this works fine. 01:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Getting payees to do stuff is kinda lame, although you could just ask someone to bring UA and bring a RoJ recall hero maybe even with SoH to speed up boss and first room.Consitini 06:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::u can get trough first lvl without killing a thing ;>, same for some other lvls. Let the foes push u trought the gates. But i think 600/smite is way better then this Babes1 08:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I do this with guild, people just bring dmg dealers (AP sins or RoJ monks) to deal with incubi and can get through the dungoen pretty quick... around 30mins, but I guess 600/Smite can be just as fast as that with proper support.Consitini 08:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... would taking another sin with a longbow and recall work for the sliver to get past most groups?.. I know most of them go back up into the ceiling, but if none die can they be pulled away? and because the sin has a longbow he maybe able to pull them without getting hit....just a crazy idea which may work.Consitini 08:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) you should give red hawt sin some credit. Great work copy/pasting everything I wrote.--Misterelemonk 04:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :PvX:OWN, so no credit can be given. Although, if you read the first line on the talk page, technically I have. Your terribaed walkthrough is why this is still in trial, I would have improved it before posting but loldungeonrunningbuild - only really wanted to reserve the name since it was one of the few we were missing. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 09:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) To the first person you really don't have a clue on how this works if you really think the runees do 90% of the work. They only have to help a LITTLE on lvl 3 for like 4 groups of incubi thats hardly 90%. The runner does most of the work on this. And 600/smite is NOT faster especially inexperienced ones.Wrath Is My[Syn] 19:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Images Links are broooken. --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 05:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Hence ''someone sort the terrible walkthrough and pictures out. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 09:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Theres a lvl2&4 on youtube. Lvl1 is strieght foward and I heard you can snowball everything in there. Lvl3 is also pretty streight foward but may require a map and lvl5 is a synchConsitini 09:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Added in videos, if someone wants they can just watch them and add the usage from them. Also lvl1,2,4 are easy(after a few runs) and don't need essences of celerities.Consitini 09:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This is way too expensive, every lvl you need cons and candy or whatever. It can be done much faster and better.. 10:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :You don't need cons every lvl, maybe personal cons lvl 1,2,4 but they shouldn't really take longer then 10mins.[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 12:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Attribute IS MESSED UP. someone should check that out →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 21:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :He's right, you can't spec the attributes like that. It's impossible to do 12/11/6/4 unless a rune for Deadly Arts is used. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 10:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Tested Guildies and I do this run, Sliver bar is a tad different but we use no party-wide cons and I think the perma uses some personal cons (ccakes/red rock). Although guildies are much better to have then random dmg leechers we mostly use three different bars. RoJ(sometimes heros), SoS spirit spammer(only 1, who takes shelter) and AP PvE sins(discord on heros). Best time we have is about 32mins which in my book is alot faster then 600/Smite. Although with random leechers I'd say you'd been looking at times more like 45-60mins depending on how good they are/willing to help.[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 00:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :32 minutes is only like 10 minutes faster then 600/Smite. And yes, leechers will make your run alot longer. 00:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::well 600/Smites I've been getting are shit then, around 60mins. Still this build should get a rating around 4 so it can stay for dungeon guide.[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 03:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Added in a more detailed usage for lvl2,3 and 5. Although lvl3 may have some mistakes as I wrote it all from memory and wiki lvl3 map (as some of the direction may be incorrect). Also changed the build around abit as its pretty flexiable.'Consitini' 12:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Go go voting'Consitini' 20:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) h/h or something i'm running this h/h3th lvl for some time now...and i can say that it words like a charm...BU helps alotfor 3th lvl.... also i tried to run it with 2 accounts assasin;2-imba and it's hot <3 Map of lvl 3 Can someone make one including where all the incubi and wurm spawns are? i can never remember--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) this is the fastest way to do run frostmaw's. if you are running people for money. this is the fastest way [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar''']] 03:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC)